fanmade_battleborn_conceptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Varentel-The Ageless Varelsi Sentinel
Name: Varentel. Varentel is a Varelsi who has been around since the birth of the universe. It has existed for millions upon billions of years and helped set in motion in later years the Darkening of stars and planets. Varentel’s job was to scour the universe for stars to consume, however, Varentel was unlike other Varelsi, it was mesmerized by the lives of sentient beings and for millennia it would watch in silence the evolution of species across the multiverses. As the number of stars and inhabitable planets began to diminish across the multiverses, Varentel started to go against what the Varelsi wanted for the universe and began warning the inhabitants of planets of the coming Varelsi. It even warned the Empress of the Jennerit and Rendain, it is partially Varentel’s fault that Rendain betrayed his empress and staged a coup de tat. Now that there is only one star left in all the universes, Varentel is angry and now seeks the impossible task of destroying the Varelsi, its former people. It now seeks to preserve the lives of those fighting to protect the last star. It has sided with the Jennerit to do just that, to make up for previous mistakes. Health: 1550 Health Regen: 102 per second after six second delay Role: Supporter/Rescuer/Tank/Advanced Weapon: Varentel fights with massive shadowy claws at melee range with both primary and secondary attack buttons. Holding either button will charge up your claws to deal increased damage on the next swing. Varentel does not use a shield and instead relies upon rapid health regeneration. Ability 1: Dark Corridor: Varentel places a stable wormhole at one part of the map and another one at another location. Teammates who pass through it are transported to another part of the map or area and they regain 130 health. The wormholes have 700 health and can be destroyed. Ability 2: Chaotic Breath: Varentel breathes dark fire on enemies in a cone in front of it, dealing 240 damage over 3 seconds. Ultimate: Your Shadow, I Am: Varentel fuses itself with a teammate and that teammate gains 500 bonus health, +21 health per second and +10% off skill cooldown times. Lasts for only twenty seconds and if the fused teammate dies, Varentel will lose half of its health and defuse from the teammate, however if an enemy shoots Varentel’s head it will do extra critical damage. Varentel can still use his regular skills while this is active. Talent: Ageless Entity: Varentel carries no shield into battle and relies upon its rapidly regenerating health. Its health behaves a bit like a shield or an Eldrid’s health regeneration. All Varentel has to do is not take any damage for six seconds and he will regenerate 102 health per second until he is back to full health. Augmentation Paths: Impossible Warden and Vengeful Wraith. Impossible Warden Level 1: Dark Corridor now restores teammate health when they are nearby. +14 health regen per second. Level 2: Charging up the shadow claws will now give them more reach. +25% melee reach. Level 3: Reduce the time it takes for Varentel’s health to begin recharging. -1 seconds. Level 4: If Chaotic Breath is used on teammates, they gain brief damage mitigation. +10% damage mitigation for 4 seconds. Level 5: Dark Corridor increases the shield recharge rate of teammates who pass through it. +25 shield strength per second for 5 seconds. Level 6: Shadow claw attacks now drain health from enemies and redistribute it to you and nearby teammates. +30% Life Steal. Level 7: If you die, there is a chance you will reappear from an active Dark Corridor with 25% of your maximum health. +50% respawn chance. Level 8: Increase your maximum health. +405 maximum health. Level 9: Chaotic Breath causes enemies to move slower when hit. 3 second slow duration. Level 10: Increases the bonuses given to teammates by Your Shadow I Am and critical damage dealt to Varentel is reduced. +20% to all bonuses and -25% to critical damage taken. Vengeful Wraith Level 1: Chaotic Breath’s effective range is increased. +100% range. Level 2: Charging shadow claws simultaneous causes Varentel to create a dark bomb which explodes at the spot it throws it to. +140 damage at explosion area. Level 3: Dark Corridor now deals damage to nearby enemies. +22 damage per second. Level 4: If your health falls below 20%, you gain an overshield. 225 overshield for 6 seconds. Level 5: Chaotic Breath’s damage no longer spreads out into a cone and is now shot straight ahead at wherever Varentel is aiming. +25% damage and range. Level 6: Teammates passing through a Dark Corridor gain a damage boost. +10% damage output. Level 7: Shadow claws amplify damage done to enemies. +25% damage amplify for 3 seconds. Level 8: Chaotic Breath’s cooldown is reduced. +15% cooldown reduction. Level 9: Dark Corridors now explode when destroyed. +150 damage and +50% blast radius. Level 10: Chaotic Breath’s cooldown while Your Shadow I Am is active is reduced and Your Shadow I Am’s duration is increased. +4 second cooldown and +8 second duration.